


Relax

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Porn, Smut, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's hot and Michael knows how to cool him down...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Burn Notice Kink Meme.

“So this is summer in Miami,” Sam grumbled, wiping his forehead against the sleeve of his elaborately-colored shirt as he tossed himself onto the bed. “Now I know why you hate it here.”

Michael looked up from the assortment of documents and surveilience materials he’d been studying. Sam’s shirt was open, his chest bared for once, and the fly of his pants unbuttoned and pulled back to reveal lime-green boxers. “It’s not that hot, Sam.”

“It’s over ninety,” Sam complained. “I’m a polar bear,” he gestured to his chest, “I’ve got a lot of chest, up here!”

“Are you trying to say you’re…”

“…Large-boned, Mike.” He yawned and stretched his bones. “Damn. What the hell do you do when you…” his eyes widened as he felt a sudden shock of coldness to his nipples. “Jesus!”

“Sit still,” Michael ordered, as Sam’s hips rocked sideways as he tried to escape Michael’s hands. He’d gathered three large ice cubes, one in each hand, and both were running circles. Sam squirmed, resisting the surrender Michael offered. The tip of one cube brushed back and forth against Sam’s nipple and he bit back a moan. Then the warm, rapid, sweet flicks of his tongue.

“Are you trying to cool me off or warm me up?” Sam groaned.

“Relax,” Michael ordered. As if Sam could with the nearness of Michael’s body and the chilly semi-circles he continued to make on his steamy skin, occasionally peppering his chest with kisses.

“I don’t feel cooler.”

“Maybe,” Michael replied, in a vaguely sympathetic tone, “we need to take this lower.”

Sam heard his zipper sing as it was pulled low and open at the base. He anticipated a familiar warm, cupping hand, but instead the ice-cold caress of a tongue soaked in ice greeted his nerves.

His hips jerked up from the bed, and Sam let out a breathless groan. “What the hell, Mikey?!” he gasped.

“Mghph,” Michael replied emphatically, deliberately vibrating his tongue about his best friend’s swollen cock. The wet, slippery softness withdrew and absorbed his cock repeatedly, increasing the incredible sensations in Sam’s throbbing prick.

“Oh my God,” Sam mumbled, his hips quickly joining the rhythm of Michael’s chilly fingers and hot lips. The combination of sensations built a longing pressure in Sam’s balls; his head fell to the side, his eyes closed and his hips swung, his fingers lacing through Michael’s short hair and riding out the rhythmic fall and rise of Michael’s movements. It was icy torture as the cubes melted all over his hot skin – Michael had abandoned one against Sam’s stomach and it slipped back and forth as it melted in the heat, chilling him thoroughly.

Sam’s orgasm built and built, wiping out anything but the excitement of his mounting emotions. It washed over him with a sudden, gripping intensity that shocked him inward and outward, unstringing his limbs and cutting his breath.

When he came to, Michael was resting between his knees. “You still feel warm,” he remarked, his hand heavy on Sam’s thigh.

Sam grinned. “And you feel cold,” he replied, reaching for the bedside table, where Michael had left a candle…and a book of matches…


End file.
